


four nights, five days

by qvrons



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where the lucis caelum family is filthy rich but not royalty, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Romantic Comedy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvrons/pseuds/qvrons
Summary: “It’s this whole big dinner thing, and we do it every year, andeveryyear the whole crowd harasses me and Luna about being a couple,” Noctis explained, saying the last word like it was an outrageous scandal. “She’s literally been dating someone else for like, the past two years, I don't know why it’s still a thing!”“And your first idea was to askmeto be your fake date?!”“Well...” Noctis began, his voice tinged with shame. “I might have told my dad that we’re… kind of a thing?”“Youwhat?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> fun fact: i have no idea what i'm doing but i love my friends (special shoutout to MILKTEA for whom this was written, ilu <33), i love promptis, and i love fake dating scenarios, and that's what counts

Prompto took a deep breath in.

“W... _what_?” He spoke into the receiver.

“Look, okay, I know it’s a weird thing to ask out of the blue, but _please_ , Prom,” Noctis rushed over the line, “I’m begging here.”

“O-Okay, okay, it’s fine, just…” He stared a hole into the counter in front of him and rubbed at his temple, brows knit in confusion. “ _What_?”

Noctis groaned on the other side of the phone.

“It’s this whole big dinner thing, and we do it every year, and _every_ year the whole crowd harasses me and Luna about being a couple,” Noctis explained, saying the last word like it was an outrageous scandal. “She’s literally been dating someone else for like, the past two years, I don't know why it’s still a thing!”

“And your first idea was to ask _me_ to be your fake date?!”

“Well...” Noctis began, his voice tinged with shame. “I might have told my dad that we’re… kind of a thing?”

“You _what_?”

“He started with the whole suggestive ‘will you be bringing anyone’ and ‘are you thinking of settling down’ line of questioning and I _panicked_ , okay?” He told him, admittedly guilty.

“Why _me_ , of all people?” Prompto gripped at his hair. The fates were cruel.

“We’re already best friends, right? It made the most sense,” Noctis posed. “Plus, we’re close all the time, so it won't be too weird for us to just, you know, play it up a little.”

Prompto closed his eyes and silently cursed at all the higher powers he knew of for letting him develop a crush on this guy, for making Noctis generally irresistible in the first place, and for his own weak constitution.

“It’s just for the week, Prom, not even for the week.” Noctis pleaded. “Four nights, five days. That’s all I’m asking, just this once.”

Prompto breathed in through his nose. He sighed through it just as deeply.

This was gonna suck.

“So,” he said finally after a pause. “When do we leave?”

\- - -

The Lucis Caelum mansion was a beautiful structure, gleaming in the midsummer sunshine on the lush green lawn, carefully upkept to look artfully unkempt. It was easily comparable to a palace, in Prompto’s eyes, and he could do nothing but admire as soon as Noctis pulled his car, which had been brought to them by valet at the airport, to the massive, ornate gate guarding the private drive to the mansion.

“So,” Prompto started slow, tone purposely casual, watching the mansion as they closed the distance. “Remind me again exactly how much money your family has? The property tax must be _insane_.” Noctis snickered at that.

“Oh, it is. It’s old mining money,” he explained nonchalantly. “Like, _way_ old. We're not even technically sure of what it was that was mined,” he said, scrunching up his face as he tried to recall. “Crystals, or metal for weapons, or something like that. Maybe both.”

“Wow,” Prompto said softly in response, the sound of it breathy and amazed that a family could hold on to wealth for so long that its origins were all but completely obscured.

"We have this really cool sword that's been in the family for generations," Noctis continued. "Supposedly it's made from the stuff. It's a _priceless heirloom_ ," he said, like he had heard the phrase a million times.

He pulled slowly into the half-circle driveway, parking in front of the path that lead to the stairs that lead to the front doors, and took a deep, calming breath.

“You ready for this, _babe_?” He asked, turning a little to look at Prompto, the tiniest smirk playing on his lips. Prompto couldn't help but laugh a little.

“Ready, _dearest_ ,” he said after taking his own deep breath, finding his center in the mischievous sparkle in Noctis’s eyes. He followed Noctis’s lead as he got out of the car, and he was fully ready to start hauling luggage up the steps when he stopped him.

“You can just leave it in the car,” Noctis said. “Unless you _want_ to lug your suitcase up all these steps.”

“Just like… leave it?” Prompto checked, one hand still on the handle of his suitcase. Noctis nodded and hummed an affirmation.

“Someone will carry it in for you. They’ll just take it from you once we get inside, anyway, so don't bother.”

That explained a lot, Prompto thought. He wondered if this was part of why his room was always such a mess.

They walked up the stairs together, Prompto opting to take his suitcase, if just to give him something to keep from fidgeting. The closer they got to the top of the steps, the more nervous he felt. He was really about to spend _five whole days_ pretending to be his best friend’s boyfriend, among his family and friends, all while trying to keep his stupid crush under control. Prompto considered himself a fairly good actor, but have to _act_ like he was _acting_ about liking Noctis more than friend seemed like a bit of a stretch. Oh well, he thought, he was here now. He had made a commitment, and it was time to follow through. One step at a time - and the first step would be to not make a complete fool of himself in front of the company.

Noctis pressed the buzzer, and looked sidelong at him. He smiled softly, and gave Prompto a gentle pat on the arm when he got a wobbly smile in return. The door was opened wide, revealing a crisply outfitted butler.

“Welcome, young Master Caelum,” he addressed Noctis, who nodded politely, then turned to Prompto. “Mr. Argentum, it is a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to take your bag,” he said as he ushered them inside.

“It’s, uh, it’s okay, I’ve got it,” Prompto told him, weakly, and regretted opening his mouth. Failed step one. Noctis laughed, warm and casual, like he often did.

“C’mon, Prom, let him take it.” He urged, tilting his head to the butler as he smiled at him. “I wanna show you around,” he told him, grabbing the handle with one hand and coaxing Prompto’s away with the other, slipping his fingers between to hold it. Prompto tried to calm his heart to a slower, quieter rhythm as Noctis handed his suitcase over to the butler.

“I will let your father know that you have arrived,” he said, bowing slightly. Noctis thanked him properly, and the butler left the two of them in the foyer, alone except for a few maids bustling about in preparation for guests to arrive.

“Let’s go check the kitchen to see if Iggy is there,” Noctis suggested, tugging gently on Prompto’s hand. Noctis led him through the biggest dining room Prompto had ever seen, huge windows allowing natural light to spill in and soak everything in warm, sunny tones, the polished mahogany of the tables richly shining. The kitchen was the next room over, and full of activity. There were two or three people in and out of the butler’s pantry, and probably a dozen people in the kitchen, either helping cook in some way or passing through to get to other rooms. The pair had to duck and weave to get to the other side of the island counter, where Ignis was talking to a woman with silvery hair about whatever was on the clipboard he was holding.

“Just make sure they spend as little time near each other as possible,” he told her seriously, “I don't understand how it is that they get along spectacularly with most everyone else who has ever been invited, but they simply can't seem to _stand_ one another,” he said with exasperation. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded, “don't let them near each other, water down the redhead’s drinks, and keep the Seychelles out of the conversation. Got it.” Ignis sighed with relief.

“You’re the best mercenary a man could ask for,” he stated, getting a scoff in response.

“Yeah, and I charge like it, too,” she said with a knowing smile, before Noctis caught her eye, Ignis turning to follow her gaze.

“Hey Iggy,” Noctis greeted once he had his attention, patting him on the shoulder. Prompto waved with his free hand, the one Noctis wasn't _still_   _holding_ , and Ignis returned the gesture. “How’s the prep work going? Who’s your friend?”

“You're here already? What time is it?” Ignis started, checking his watch. “It’s been a regular headache, truly, just the same as it always is,” he said conversationally, “but we’re managing well enough so far. The guests haven't begun to arrive, so we haven't yet reached the most challenging part of the function,” he explained, putting a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “There’s no telling how long this peace will last.”

Noctis chuckled.

“Stop being so dramatic,” he told him, “it’s not like the fate of the nation rests on the success of this dinner. It’s going to be just fine,” he assured, before looking at the woman Ignis had been talking to, prompting an introduction.

“This is Aranea Highwind,” Ignis told him, gesturing to her. “After last year’s incident, we decided to bring her on as crowd control of sorts. Aranea, this is Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he said, turning to her and introducing the young master.

“Ah, so this is the little prince,” Aranea said playfully, extending her hand to him. “Charmed, I’m sure.” Noctis rolled his eyes and shook his head, gesture matching her tone, and shook her hand.

“Not too charmed, I hope,” he countered humorously, and introduced Prompto as she huffed a laugh at him.

“This is my first time at an event like this, so I'm kind of glad you're here at the same time as I am,” Prompto admitted after greeting her.

“Thanks for helping us out,” Noctis said, nodding in agreement. “Last year was a disaster. I don't think I can go through that again,” he admitted, something akin to agony flashing across his expression.

“Nor I,” Ignis chimed in, even more agonized.

“What happened last year?” Prompto asked, feeling out of the loop.

Noctis and Ignis shuddered in tandem.

“We… try not to talk about it,” Ignis told him, sweating a little.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Noctis said, somewhat low as he ducked his head to speak just below Prompto’s ear, squeezing his hand gently. “But right now, we’ve got places to see. It’s good to see you, Iggy,” Noctis said, turning to Ignis. “Try not to get too tense,” he suggested knowingly, and Ignis scoffed at him. “It was nice meeting you, Aranea,” he said, holding his hand out to shake hers again.

“Likewise,” she said, shaking his hand, and then Prompto’s when he offered it. “Have fun out there,” she told him with a reassuring smile, and he nodded and thanked her. Noctis lead him away to the next room, but not before snatching a miniature tart from its tray without missing a beat, Ignis calling out his name in a scolding tone as he waved and left, pulling Prompto along behind him.

All the rooms in the mansion had enormous windows, Prompto came to find, and there were potted plants and trellises scattered throughout the ground floor. The grand hall, which had been rearranged to look more like a ballroom for the event, backed up to the terrace, which opened to the garden. Prompto was in awe of how alive the place felt, even though it wasn't crowded. They had seen several members of the event and housekeeping staff working on cleaning and setting up, and they had their own conversations among themselves, so it was lively but not loud. Noctis admitted to Prompto during the tour that he reveled in these hours before the event, and that this time was part of what kept him going for the duration of it.

“It can get a little dramatic, especially later,” he explained. “Some of our closer friends come in during the day today and tomorrow, but the bulk of the crowd comes in then and leaves late the next day or early on Sunday.”

“Will Gladio be coming today, then?” Prompto asked, dragging his fingers across a velvet table runner that sat on a side table, pressed up against a marbled wall and bearing an impressive floral arrangement. “Luna, too?”

“They’ll probably show up later today, yeah,” he said, nodding. “Gladio's bringing Iris, and Luna’s bringing her boyfriend with her. He’s pretty cool, as far as military guys go. A little cocky, sometimes, but he’s great at parties,” he told him with a little grin. “Last year he challenged Cor to a drinking contest, and they both ended up on the floor at the same time.” Prompto snickered, spinning as he walked, looking up at the ornate vaulted ceiling high above.

“So, what _was_ the infamous disaster last year?” Prompto asked, stopping to pet the heavy drapes at the edge of one window.

“Ah. Yes, that,” Noctis said with a click of his tongue. “There’s these two ladies that literally hate each other with every fiber of their being, and last year they got into an all-out brawl,” he explained, shaking his head as he remembered it.

“Real Housewives of Lucis, much?” Prompto suggested. Noctis snickered.

“It was a mess. The gardens were a disaster after the food fight, the crowd totally ruined the ballroom floor as they tried to run away in a panic, and to this day we still have _no_ idea how the kitchen fire started.”

“Oh my god,” Prompto laughed at how outrageous it sounded. “That sounds terrible!”

“It was _so_ awful, Prom,” Noctis said back, lamenting with a smile playing at his lips. “I almost died! _Twice_!”

Prompto laughed again, and Noctis smiled tenderly at him as they walked into the front sitting room, completing their loop around the ground floor and, incidentally, bringing them to the head of the household.

“Hey dad,” Noctis greeted his father casually, walking towards him where he sat in a plush reading chair, reading the news on his tablet.

“Ah, my dear son! There you are,” Regis said, putting his tablet down on the coffee table. “Oh, and Prompto, too. Welcome, welcome,” he continued, delighted and gesturing for them to sit on the loveseat across from him. “I’m assuming you’ve already been given the grand tour?”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said cordially, smiling and willing himself to relax. “This place is breathtaking. It’s like a palace,” he remarked, earning a chuckle from Regis. “I’m going to have a blast taking pictures once I unpack my camera.”

The three of them caught up for a spell, talking about Regis’s gardening projects and the remodel of the library he was wanting to do, how life and work for Noctis and Prompto was going, and about the upcoming weekend. A notification went off on Regis’s tablet; it was a reminder for a meeting with Ignis, who knocked on the doorframe only moments later.

“Punctual as always,” Regis noted in greeting, to which Ignis smiled.

“One of my many merits,” he said good-naturedly. “We need to go over some final schedule and room details, if you have a moment.”

“We’ll leave you to it,” Noctis spoke up. “I don't know about you, Prom, but I think it’s time for a snack.”

“Ooo, I like snacks,” Prompto replied in his usual fashion, the overly-intoned parroting a running joke between them.

“We’ll see you both later,” Noctis said, getting up from his seat, Prompto following suit. “It was good to catch up with you, dad.”

“I’m very glad we have a few days to spend together, son. It’s been far too long,” Regis said, clasping both hands to Noctis’s hand. “It was a pleasure to see you again, Prompto,” he said, releasing his son and turning to him. “Be good to him.”

“I will. I’m really happy to be here,” Prompto blushed a little, and smiled warmly as he assured him. With that, Noctis took his hand and led him out the doorway on the other side of the room.

Regis sighed as Ignis came closer to take a seat across from him, where the boys where earlier.

“They make a such sweet couple,” Regis stated, turning to him. “Wouldn't you agree?” He turned back to looking where they had left, and missed the startled look that passed across Ignis’s face.

“They certainly do,” he said slowly, trying to curb his blatant suspicion. He made a mental note to track the pair down and get some answers as soon as he was done here.

Whatever was going on, Noctis was _so_ in for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does he know that you…?” Ignis asked, gesturing to get the message across.
> 
> “ _No_ ,” Noctis sighed heavily. “I keep telling you, I don't want to risk ruining what we already have. So maybe this is a frivolous scheme, and maybe it’s a little selfish, but…” he sighed again. “I thought it might be nice, you know? Just to pretend for a little bit. No harm, no foul,” he admitted dejectedly, flopping down into a nearby chair.
> 
> Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite parts of romcoms is the exact moment when the shenanigans start to kick into high gear. this chapter contains that part. let the disaster begin

“Let me get this straight,” Ignis began, trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

He had caught Noctis sitting at the breakfast table, which was tucked into a windowed nook at one end of the kitchen, looking out to the garden. Noctis told him that Prompto left for the bathroom just a moment before, so he took the opportunity to grill the young heir of the household.

“You panicked over the phone when your father was probing you on your love life, and then you roped poor Prompto into this frivolous scheme, just to avoid a little well-meaning _teasing_?”

“First of all, it’s a _lot_ of teasing, and you _know_ how weird some of these guests get about it,” Noctis defended. “Secondly, he’s totally fine with it, I checked!”

“Does he know that you…?” Ignis asked, gesturing to get the message across.

“ _No_ ,” Noctis sighed heavily. “I keep telling you, I don't want to risk ruining what we already have. So maybe this is a frivolous scheme, and maybe it’s a little selfish, but…” he sighed again. “I thought it might be nice, you know? Just to pretend for a little bit. No harm, no foul,” he admitted dejectedly, flopping down into a nearby chair.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for grace.

“He’s so amiable, it’s almost ridiculous,” he stated, trying to be mad and failing. “Are you sure he’s going to be alright? He’s never been to a party this lavish before, he admitted as much earlier.”

“I’ll be with him the whole time, he’ll be fine,” Noctis assured. “Besides, everyone he ever meets loves him. This’ll be no different,” he said, tenderness and a hint of pride creeping into his tone.

“Well, alright,” Ignis sighed. “So we’re not telling your father about this charade.”

“Nope.”

“And we’re not telling Prompto about your affections.”

“ _Definitely_ not.”

“So be it,” Ignis said with an air of exasperated finality. He was going to ask for a bonus after all the commotion was over. “As long as you cause no trouble this weekend, and no trouble for Prompto, I’ll allow you to indulge in the follies of youth.”

“You’re literally only two years older than I am,” Noctis pointed out. Ignis gave him a look.

“Precisely,” he said. “ _Older_. Now, do we have a deal?”

“Fine,” Noctis sighed, “if it'll make you feel better. It’s a deal.”

“Good. And if, at any point, this ordeal starts to go off the rails, I’m calling the whole thing off,” he warned, pointing his finger for emphasis.

“I hear you, Iggy,” Noctis told him, “don't worry so much. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I’m back!” Prompto called as he walked back into the kitchen. “Hey Iggy! You come for snacks too?”

“Ah, no,” Ignis answered, shooting Noctis a harsh look. “I was just informing _his majesty_ of our policy on pilfering baked goods.”

“This is a personal attack,” Noctis said, sarcastically serious and pointing an accusing finger at Ignis. “Also, that chocolate raspberry tart was incredible. It would've been a crime _not_ to eat it.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, and Prompto laughed.

“No one will miss one tart,” he said.

“Two tarts,” Noctis corrected, lifting one from his plate and eating it, making eye contact with Ignis just to get a scandalized scoff.

“And for that reason, I am out,” he announced, hands up in mock surrender as he left the table and went back to work. “Prompto, when you get a minute, I have something I wish to speak with you about,” He noted, and Prompto nodded and called out an ‘okay!’ as Ignis disappeared into the event-prepping fray.

Now that it was just the two of them, Noctis looked at Prompto, and Prompto looked inquisitively back.

“He knows what we’re up to,” Noctis admitted. “I let him in on it,” he added quickly when Prompto suddenly looked nervous.

“Oh,” he breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good. He’s pretty perceptive, anyway, and since he’s really close to us he would've figured it out sooner rather than later,” he thought aloud. “Should we let Gladio and Luna in on it, too? Since we’re all close like that.”

“I guess? If they ask…” Noctis trailed off as a brief flash of panic fluttered over his features. “Actually, yeah, we should for sure let Gladio know. Luna will probably ask about it before we can even try to tell her,” he stated, “it’s like she can see the future or something.”

Prompto nodded in agreement. Just then, they barely picked up the sound of the buzzer ringing from the foyer, but they both perked at the distant noise.

“Speaking of,” Noctis said as he got up from his chair, “that’s probably one of them now.”

He led the way to the foyer, where they were greeted by the sight of Gladiolus, Iris, and eight or nine pieces of luggage stacked around the two of them, as they had undoubtedly put them down after carrying them all up the steps in one trip.

“Hey, you're both here!” Gladiolus practically cheered as he straightened to his full height and spread his arms wide, having placed the last of the bags he had been holding onto the polished floor. Iris waved and greeted them in much the same fashion.

“Hey Gladio,” Noctis greeted him warmly, going in for a quick bro hug before swapping out for Prompto.

“It’s been a while, Iris,” he turned to her, patting her shoulder and leaning into a one-armed hug. “How’s high school? Junior year, right?”

“Ugh, it’s been a nightmare,” she said after confirming her class standing. “We just did college applications and the SATs. I thought my brain was going to melt right out of my ears,” she explained, and the three boys laughed warmly.

“She worked her ass off all year,” Gladiolus noted, pride obvious in his voice, “so we’ve been living it up for her summer break. Just got back a few days ago from hiking and cliff scaling in Tenebrae.”

“I still have the bug bites to prove it,” Iris mentioned, lifting and bending one leg to show off a recovering red mark on her calf. “It was really incredible, though. It’s beautiful there this time of year,” she noted, getting reaffirming nods from the company.

“So what brings you here, Prom?” Gladiolus asks, “I don't remember you ever coming to this particular party before.”

“That's because I specifically try to keep him _away_ from it,” Noctis stated, receiving a curious grunt from him. "Too much drama."

“So what makes this time different?”

“About that…” Noctis said after hissing in a breath through his teeth. “Let’s chat for a minute,” he suggested, and beckoned Gladiolus to step off to the side of the room with him.

“I’ll take all of our stuff upstairs,” Iris said when Gladiolus turned to look at her for approval.

“I’ll help,” Prompto offered, and Iris thanked him as the other two stepped away.

“So,” Iris started conversationally, “you've never been to the annual Lucis Caelum Big Fancy Party before?”

Prompto shook his head and hummed sound that confirmed he had not, picking up two bags.

“Oh man,” she stated jovially, “it’s a total weekend bender. That part’s wild,” she explained, hefting a bag over her shoulder and lifting two others. “After that, most of the randos have left, so all of us who are close go down to the lake to hang out, if the weather’s good. Last year there was like, a full-on _monsoon_ ,” she stated with emphasis, eyebrows raised and eyes wide as they marched up the stairs. “Like, thunder, lightning, flooding, the whole deal. It was super disappointing,” she lamented, when suddenly they heard Gladiolus guffaw from the other side of the room.

They both turned at the sound, slowing their ascent, and saw a mortified Noctis with one palm to his face, and Gladiolus clutching at his middle, bent over laughing.

“I wonder what's so funny,” Iris thought aloud, Prompto humming curiously in agreement.

\- - -

The following evening, everything was finally ready and in place for the event to begin. Guests began to arrive, often in pairs or trios, and soon the mansion was bustling with activity. Upstairs, where it was still quiet and tranquil, Ignis was helping Prompto get ready.

“Don't button it all the way,” Ignis instructed as Prompto stood in his underwear, buttoning a white dress shirt. “Remember to roll up the sleeves.”

“Got it,” Prompto said, concentrating on his breathing technique to calm his shaking hands. He left the top few buttons undone, framing his collarbone. He pulled on the pair of pants Ignis had chosen for him, a light, slim-fitting brown-grey plaid, and tucked his shirt in to the mid-rise waist. He took a look in the mirror after he had buttoned the pants, rolling up his sleeves and spending just a moment admiring how well everything fit him.

“I feel kinda like a supermodel,” he mentioned with a jovial smile as Ignis handed him a black waistcoat vest.

“I should hope that you do,” Ignis told him. “That's how you'll blend in.”

Prompto snickered, slipping on the vest and buttoning it. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, and moved to style it like usual, but Ignis quickly stopped him.

“Leave your hair down,” he told him, “he likes it down.”

“Wh-- N-Noct does?” Prompto faltered, blush rising in his cheeks.

“The costume might as well fit the part,” Ignis said smoothly, easily correcting his slip-up, but raising his eyebrows at that reaction. “In general, Noctis has a preference for what one might call the _'natural'_ look.”

“O-oh, right,” Prompto stammered, still pink. “You're taking this pretty seriously, huh?”

“Have you ever known me to take matters lightly?” Ignis quipped, and he smiled as Prompto laughed.

“You’re right,” Prompto agreed, ruffling through his hair in the mirror, trying to get it to fall just right. “The devil is in the details.”

“Besides,” Ignis stated nonchalantly, “this was his idea. I think you have every right to take advantage of the situation,” he told him. Prompto tilted his head, blinking at him with wide, blue eyes. “There are going to be several eligible, affluent young people here over the next 38 hours or so,” he explained. “He brought you here under false pretenses, so you might as well get something out of it.”

“Are you telling me to _flirt_ with other people while I’m pretending to date Noct? Uh,” Prompto said, “don't you think that might mess up his reputation, or something?”

“I’m just saying,” Ignis raised his hands in a placating gesture, “if at any point you're on your own and not having to act, it wouldn't hurt to network.”

“I dunno, Iggy,” Prompto confided, rubbing at his neck. “I mean, I’m not used to this kind of crowd. Aren't there, like, fancy social conventions and stuff?”

“They'll find you utterly charming, Prompto, I’m one hundred percent sure of it,” Ignis assured him, putting his hands on his shoulders and squeezing reassuringly. "And remember what we talked about. If, at _any point,_ you start feeling uncomfortable, or you want to call it off, notify me as soon as possible."

After a moment of chewing on his lip and avoiding eye contact, Prompto looked at him and nodded, just before there came knocking at the bathroom door.

“Are you two _done_ in there yet?” Noctis called from the other side. Ignis clicked his tongue, though he was smiling a little, rolling his eyes and giving Prompto’s shoulders a final pat before going to open the door.

“Yes, _your highness_ , we’re done,” he told him, pushing Noctis back from the doorway as he walked forward. “You might want to sit down for this. It’s some of my best work,” he said, and Noctis squinted at him suspiciously, taking a seat on the plush leather bench at the foot of his bed.

Ignis stepped aside, revealing an impeccably dressed Prompto, who had tentatively followed him out, staying behind by a few steps. Ignis watched as Noctis’s eyes lit up, his cheeks going pink as he locked on to Prompto’s crystal blue eyes, tracing the cascade of his hair and the trail of the freckles on his face, before dropping and honing in on Prompto’s nervous, lopsided smile, bottom lip held between his teeth.

“So? What do you think?” Prompto asked, striking a model pose and watching as Noctis dragged his starstruck gaze from the tip of his toes to the top of his head.

“Do a little spin,” Ignis told him, making a twirling motion with his finger. Prompto nodded with a soft ‘mhm!’ and turned around slowly. Everything about his outfit fit him in all the right places, the pull and fold of the fabric accentuating every asset he had as he moved. Noctis’s jaw dropped, and Ignis did him a favor and pushed it back up into place before Prompto completed his rotation.

“Think it’ll work?” Prompto shuffled, bending one arm and slipping it behind his back, tucking his hair back with his other hand.

Noctis floundered for a hot second, made a few incomprehensible noises, wheezed, gave Prompto a strangled ‘yes,’ and then whipped his head around to Ignis.

“You did this on _purpose_ ,” he accused in a muted tone, grinding the words through his teeth.

“I do everything on purpose,” Ignis assured him, and dusted off his hands, entirely pleased with himself. “Now, gentlemen, I do believe we have _entertainment_ to provide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to yell about promptis on [twitter](twitter.com/qvrons) and [tumblr](qvrons.tumblr.com), join the party with me and [milktea](twitter.com/puddingcatbae)

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter and tumblr [@qvrons](twitter.com/qvrons)  
> and catch milktea on twitter and tumblr [@puddingcatbae](twitter.com/puddingcatbae) AND CHECK OUT HER WORKS HERE ON AO3 she is so talented y'all


End file.
